


the dreams of the lost

by Purpli



Series: Itsuki Nozomi Universe [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, M/M, POV Second Person, i guess its just filler...?, i'm not so sure if this fluff or angst, it was an excuse to write Naeishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Ishimaru Kiyotaka and Naegi Makoto meet in their dreams.Perhaps there is hope for the future after all.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Itsuki Nozomi Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008489
Kudos: 21





	the dreams of the lost

You realize that you’re dreaming as soon as you see him.

You swallow slowly as you approach him, waiting for the dream to turn into a nightmare.

“Naegi,” he whispers, which is odd for him you think, “it’s not fair.”

“Huh?” you ask, “what do you mean Ishimaru-kun?”

He turns to look at you, and you can see that _her_ influence has already reached him.

“You’re not real,” he continues, tone getting louder. “Why do you haunt me so?”

You frown, you were under the impression that this was your dream, not his.

After all, only in your dreams did you ever get to see Ishimaru after what _she_ did.

“This is an interesting dream,” you conclude, “although it seems to be a bit confused about when it’s taking place...”

Ishimaru glares at you, a murderous and insane fury that you wish you could say you haven’t seen before.

“Enoshima-sama is all I need,” he begins, it seems like an insane sort of mantra. “You’re no good, Naegi, and I’m happy that you died.”

You frown, not knowing what exactly to say.

What would Naegi Makoto say?

...It’s almost scary that you can’t even remember how to act like yourself.

“If that’s what you want to believe,” you decide on, “be my guest.”

Before you can say anything else he darts for you, grabbing you tightly.

“Please,” he whispers, “please don’t go, Naegi.”

Despite everything that has happened you still feel comfort in his arms.

“Ishimaru,” you begin, “I’m not dead.”

His grip only tightens and although you know the act is pointless you try to comfort him anyway.

“It’s going to be fine, Ishimaru,” you continue, “we’re going to be okay.”

“How can you not be dead?” he whispers, “ _she_ killed you.”

“I got lucky,” you say simply and Ishimaru bitterly laughs.

When Ishimaru finally lets you go, you think you see a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Does it matter if it's all a dream?

“When will I see you again?” he asks.

You pause, not knowing what to say.

“Soon, hopefully,” you say after a pause. “I hope you’ll be excited to see me then.”

Ishimaru looks on the verge of tears and you’re not so sure if you’re so far behind.

As your vision fades to your dark bedroom you cannot help but feel the tiniest bit nostalgic.

Your phone rings softly and you go to pick it up.

“Itsuki,” a soft voice murmurs, “I know it’s early but can we talk about our dreams?”

You smile, for once, “sure, Usagi-san, we can do that.”

There’s a little hope that this might last.

* * *

There was a sadness in his eyes, Ishimaru realizes as he wakes up.

Despite what Ishimaru believes in, he can’t help but hope that Naegi wasn’t lying when he said he was alive.

His loyalty to despair wavers, just slightly, at the thought of Naegi’s whispered promises.

“Ishimaru,” Ikusaba’s voice cuts through from a monitor Fujisaki installed. “You and your troops are needed at once.”

“Of course,” Ishimaru responds, falling back into the despair-filled general.

**Author's Note:**

> the conversation between usagi and itsuki probably:
> 
> usagi: so anyways there was this huge monokuma chasing me and then i woke up, how were your dreams tonight?  
> itsuki: well i saw my boyfriend and i'm not sure if it was a dream or a psychic mind connection.  
> usagi: what.
> 
> working title: a dream of those we have lost, a dream of those who we want.


End file.
